


Unmasked

by nzprincesskenny (orphan_account)



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M, gwen miles and ganke are only just mentioned tho sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nzprincesskenny
Summary: Noir didn't take off his mask.





	Unmasked

**Author's Note:**

> huh this kinda ends abruptly but i didnt know how to end it properly sorry :( but anyway these guys are pretty neat and i like unmasking fics so heres this!

 

Noir didn't take off his mask.

It was silly to assume they all didn't hang out from time to time. The dimensional decay having been sorted out not soon after the first time they all met obviously made it a whole lot easier to hang.

And every single time, Noir wore his mask.

It had sort of become an unspoken rule between the other spider-people not to ask about it. If he wanted to take it off, he would, there was no point in trying to rush.

Even still, Ham thought it was a little strange, everyone knew his identity already, why wouldn't he take off his mask?

Well, Ham didn't take his off much, either, but that wasn't the point! The point was the pig was slowly growing more curious every waking moment at just WHAT the other man looked like.

So when the monochrome man portal walked into Miles' room one day – mask completely absent, it was a surprise to say the least.

The room went very quiet for about three seconds, the sudden silence making Ham look up from a random magazine he was reading and around the room. Everyone was looking at Noir, varying levels of surprise on their faces.

Noir looked similar to Peter B, except he had a pair of round glasses on the tip of his nose, and he was about 40% more attractive, for reasons Ham couldn't really comprehend and also immediately dismissed. Noirs blank expression didn't change drastically, but Ham didn't miss the way his lip quirked downwards, and how his eyes didn't really seem to meet anyone elses in the room.

“Hey, Noir.” Peter B greeted casually, and with that everything went back to normal, conversations started back up again and devices were once again beeping loudly. Noir sighed loudly, and sat down next to Ham on the bottom bunk of the bed.

“Lose your mask or something, Noir?” Ham quipped after a moment, closing the comically oversized magazine in his lap.  
  
“No.”

“Oh, huh. So why y'not wearing it?”

Noir paused for a long time, and when Ham begun to think he was just flat out being ignored he simply answered:

“I don't know, I just felt like it.”

That was it, huh?

Noir wasn't looking anywhere near Ham, instead choosing to keep his steely gaze locked to the small tv screen that Gwen and Miles were playing on, that one fighting game that Ham could never get the hang of.

Something about the way Noir looked right then made Hams stomach flip, the way his turtleneck grazed his bottom lip as he sunk into it slightly, the way his eyebrows furrowed when Gwen won the match very suddenly after previously having no points, the way the light hit his face that made all his hard features look very soft all of a sudden.

“Ham!”

The pig exaggeratedly yelped and hit his head on the top bunk, watching mini versions of himself swirl around his head and waving them away quickly as he turned to Peni.

“What!?”

Peni smiled like she knew that Ham had just been staring at Noir for a very long time. Which she probably did, oh god _how long had he been staring?_

“Can you pass me the chips, please?” She smiled widely as Ham passed them to her and sunk into the bed. Sinking even further as Peni gestured to Noir with a nod of her head and laughed quietly before turning her attention back to whatever Miles' roomate was doing on the various monitors in front of them and Ham was left to his own devices again.

So he grabbed that magazine and started reading, very intently not looking at Noir anymore. Wild, he had never reacted like that to seeing anyone before. ESPECIALLY not a human.

He didn't know if he liked it or not.


End file.
